The Legend of Kikyo
by Rogues-Underworld
Summary: 50 years after Tetsuo had brought peace to the Earth Nation, a new threat called the Guang society arose in a secret location, and they have recruited members of all 5 nations including the United Republic. But there is hope, and that lies in the Avatar and her team.
1. Prologue

_Air...Water...Earth...and Fire._

 _After Tetsuo had dissolved the Earth Order, several different Earth states emerged, and the Earth Nation, made up of Ba Sing Se and the surrounding area, had declared its independence from the Earth Order._

 _However, Tetsuo's time had passed, for a mysterious organization called the Guang Society had recruited members from all over the world, and slowly grew stronger in numbers, whose sole mission was to bring peace to the world by conquering it by controlling governments, and they will stop at nothing until all world leaders are loyal to them._

 _There is a new hope nonetheless, for after Tetsuo lay to rest in the swamp, A Fire Nation princess was born, and her name was Kikyo, soon to be the first royal avatar since Korra._

 _I believe Kikyo can save the world._


	2. The Royal Avatar

A black and gold plane was flying over the Fire Nation, as it landed in next to the royal palace. A young man with short hair, an eyepatch, and a mustache walked out of the airship to greet the Fire Sages.

"Hello, I am Director Manik, the son of Avatar Tetsuo and Ember, and I am here to train the next Avatar."

The Fire Sages were honored to meet him.

"The Princess will be arriving shortly." A fire sage said as a few other sages were in the Princess's limo with a hood ornament resembling a dragon hawk. The princess climbed out. She was the Avatar, who was only 4 years old, but did not know any of the elements.

"I will train you." Manik said to the young Avatar.

30 years passed, and Kikyo had mastered all 4 elements and 2 sub elements, metal and lightning.

"You still have to learn the ways of the spirit world." Manik said.

Kikyo came aboard the plane as she flew off, as it connected to a giant floating airship in the sky.

"Welcome to the Hawk 414 agency." Manik said, as he showed Kikyo around.

"I got two of the toughest Pro Benders from the Koalu Komodo Rhinos, Sora and Girilal and a non bender and corporate tycoon Jaya Sheil, the owner of Sheil Technologies, which manufactured much of the former Earth Order's technology." "We also have an Airbender from the Fire Nation named Ryuu, whose ancestors got Airbending after Harmonic Convergence years ago."

"Nice!" Kikyo said.

"Very well then." Manik replied. "Our enemy at hand is the Guang Society, a secret organization dedicated to ruling the world by creating peace and prosperity." Manik pulled up the Guang logo, as it had a white triangle with the symbol for light in the middle. "Their goal is to rule the world to create peace and order, and they want to sacrifice freedom to do so, but we cannot allow that."

"No, we can't!" Kikyo responded.

"That is why we have turned our attention to the Water Empire, established in 285 ASC, which spans the Northern, the Southern, the Swamp, and the Island tribes. All the different Water Tribes form one nation that turned into an empire, making a profit off the Earth states by conquering them." "Their leader, Empress Natsiq, was crowned chief of the Northern Tribe at the age of 20, and she declared herself Empress and ruled for 30 years." "We are going to be hooking up with her to take out the Guangs."

"Why are we hooking up with some dictator woman to take out the Guangs?" Ryuu asked.

"Because we share a common enemy." "And from our intelligence, the Water Empire has been subject to terror attacks from the Guang Society."

"Ok, then let's negotiate with Natsiq and focus on killing some Guangs!" Ryuu cheered.

Meanwhile, at the Guang Society hideout, there was a shadowy figure sitting on a chair, as he had a black trench coat and a black hat. He took off his hat and revealed himself.

"I am Tenkamaru, a rouge of the Southern Water Tribe, and your leader." "The reason we are here is to capture the world leaders and force them to join us." "Our targets are the Earth Nation President Akhilesh, the Water Empress Natsiq, the Firelord Atsutaiyo,

the United Republic President Chintamani, and the Air Nomad leader Jangbu." "The 5 world leaders will soon bow to us!"

To be continued...


	3. Decoy Empress

The giant airship, called the Ran Shaw, was hovering toward the Northern Water Tribe, as it landed right near the Northern palace. Kikyo and her team got off, as they went inside to contact Natsiq.

"Greetings, Avatar." Natsiq said. "I am Empress Natsiq." "How may I be of your assistance?"

"We want you to help us bring down the Guang Society." Kikyo answered.

"I see." Natsiq replied. "But I have not been feeling like myself lately." She said, as she took off her wig, and started Firebending.

"In fact, I mean that literally!" the impostor Natsiq said, as she was revealed to be a Guang Society member.

"I am Number 5, Kiran!" she said. "There are 5 main Guang Society members, the rest are token soldiers!" "We are a large society, so don't take us lightly." She said as she was Firebending at Kikyo as Kikyo dodged the attacks, and Waterbended at Kiran, pummeling the Guang Firebender to the ground. Kiran was going to make a run for it, as Sora and Giral chased after them, as Sora iced the floor of the palace, but Kiran melted the ice, and ignited fire jets and flew out the door, as a black tank-limo with white trim arrived, and Kiran got in it.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" she said, taunting Team Avatar.

Kiran arrived at the Guang headquarters, with Natsiq kidnapped.

"We have captured Natsiq." Tenkamaru announced. "She will be forced to join us."

"Good." Kiran replied.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Grass Roots

The Ran Shaw was hovering over the Northern Water Tribe, when suddenly a group of blue Future Industries airships started firing at it, as it was a bumpy ride. The ship was taking heavy damage, being bombarded by enemy fire, as Manik ordered that Team Avatar abandon ship.

"Time to abandon ship!" Manik ordered. "We are going to crash into Republic City!"

Kikyo used her Airbending as the Koalu pro bending brothers, Jaya, and Ryuu took a VTOL and abandoned the Ran Shaw, as they flew off the ship, as it crashed into Future Industries Tower, blowing up the tower and the ship with it.

The VTOL landed in Avatar Korra Park, crashing into a tree.

"Damn." Kikyo stated, as she watched the Future Industries Tower collapse to the ground.

"Natsiq has to be behind this!" Sora stated.

"How so?" Jaya asked.

"She may have joined the Guang society and is still leading her nation." Sora replied. "Remember our encounter with Kiran? "She may have captured Natsiq."

Suddenly, a large dragon flew down, landing near Kikyo.

"Ganyu, you're back!"

"That large dragon has a name?" Ryuu asked.

"Yea, because it's my animal guide, like Kenpai was to Tetsuo." Kikyo responded. "Climb aboard, and let's find the Director!"

"I don't think it will be that easy!" a voice said, as he minded Ganyu to the ground with vines.

"I am Mizumi, the Guang Society's handsome Plantbender!" the man said, as he had a black cloak with a green wrap vest as well as olive pants.

"I am Avatar Kikyo, and I am going to be the one kicking your ass!" Kikyo responded, as she used Waterbending to cut the vines, as she Firebended and Earthbended at him, but Mizumi picked up the rocks with vines and threw them at Kikyo, but Kikyo broke them apart with Firebending. She then was Airbending at Mizumi, as Sora and Giral joined in, as Sora Mudbended, and Giral started Earthbending, and then Giral drew out a knife and used his Metalbending to turn it into a metal whip, but Mizumi grabbed it, with a vine, and broke it.

He then used the vines to rip off a sewer lid, and ran for the sewers, as Team Avatar chased him, but it was too late.

"He got away." Kikyo said.

Mizumi was back at the Guang headquarters, as Tenkamaru was looking at the data fies of Team Avatar.

"Listen my brothers and sisters, we have got to send a message to Team Avatar!" Tenkamaru announced.

"Well, we already crashed the Ran Shaw." Natsiq replied.

"Yes, but now Future Industries is United Forces property and the URN declared war on the Water Empire, so we need to hurt Team Avatar directly." Tenkamaru replied. "I say we kill one of their members!"

"Which one should we kill?" Mizumi asked.

"Kill Ryuu, because if we kill Jaya, we will be in more trouble than we already are in, and if we kill one of the brothers, the Pro Bender fans will hate us, and the Avatar will be a martyr, so it's the Airbender." Tenkamaru replied.

"Kiran, fire up the chopper!"

"Sir!" Kiran replied.

A/N: I am kinda busy with studying for tests and finals, and I am really close to my final exam which is three days from now, so please review, fave, and follow this story, I could really use it, criticism would be nice so you can tell me what I can improve on, and I will do just about that!

Good bye for now!


	5. Blood Night

Kiran and Mizumi were in the chopper, as it hovered above Republic City late at night. Team Avatar were sleeping in the middle of Avatar Korra Park, since they had no place to stay, and the helicopter swooped down as Mizumi took Ryuu away by grabbing onto him with Waterbending arms.

"Wake Up!" Kikyo told the group.

"Huh-who-what?" Sora asked.

"The Guang Society has Ryuu!" Kikyo responded, as the team hopped on Ganyu to chase the helicopter.

Mizumi used his Water tentacles to crash Ryuu into buildings, as Kikyo fired an air blast to break the water tentacle, but a tow hook released and latched onto Ryuu. Then Sora used Mudbending to hit the rotors, but it was no use, as Giral used Metalbending on the rotors, as apparently they were made of metal, and the helicopter crashed into a parking lot, killing the two Guang Society members and Ryuu.

The team went down to take a look.

"Ryuu!" Kikyo cried to her friend, as he was missing his arms and one leg; bleeding out of control.

"I...can't...take it." Ryuu said, hoarsely. "Kill...me...now."

Kikyo lit her sword on fire, so there could be less blood, and sliced her friend's head off, but there was little blood, because her blade was so hot.

Meanwhile, in the Guang Society headquarters, Tenkamaru was mourning for his dead subordinates. "Two of our best people died in Republic City." Tenkamaru said, as he went up a flight of stairs, and bowed his head towards a man in a rotating chair.

The man had a white cloak and silver hair.

"My lord, two of our lieutenants have died." Tenkamaru said.

"That is terrible." the mysterious man said. "It is Team Avatar!"

"What about Natsiq?" Tenkamaru asked.

"Her empire is under siege from pirates, rebellions, gangbangers, bandits, you name it." The mystery man showed a map on the video screen behind him.

"As you can see, many of the Independent Earth States became independent from the Water Empire and have formed their own governments and joined forces to crumble the Water Empire." The map showed images of territory held by the rebels in green, as territory held by the Water Empire was in blue, as there was more green and less blue by the minute.

"Shut it off!" Tenkamaru said.

"You trying to give me an order?" the mystery man responded. "However, I will shut it off."

"Avani, I am giving you a promotion to our inner circle since Kiran and Mizumi are dead, and Natsiq is busy defending her empire."

"Ok, I will capture the world leaders!" she said.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Welcome to the Avatar State

A United Forces airship was docking back to base, as a black haired man in a crimson coat walked out of it. He was a General and a Waterbender.

"Well General Kobe, you have been a great leader in the United Forces, and thank you for your service." The gate officer said.

"I have resigned to see my brother." Kobe said.

Meanwhile, Kikyo and her team were flying on Ganyu, looking for Manik.

"Guys, listen!" Kikyo announced. "We need to find Manik so he can teach me the Avatar State and the Spirit World."

"But where could he be?" Jaya responded.

"He could be on Mars for all we know, but we will have to look." Kikyo replied.

Ganyu was sensing some smoke in Wulong Forest, as there appeared to be a fire.

"Ganyu, follow the smoke!" Kikyo barked, as her serpent dragon headed for the smoke signal, and landed in the middle of the forest.

The smoke signal was coming from a campfire in the middle of the forest, with a familiar man sitting at the campsite.

"MANIK?" Kikyo screamed.

"What?" Manik responded in a sarcastic tone.

"Aren't you the Hawk 414 director?" Sora replied.

"Please, I'm not the director of anybody!" Manik replied. "I'm just an old man." "An old man connecting with spirits."

Several bug spirits as well as plant spirits gathered around Manik, as he poured himself a cup of hot tea and drank it.

"So, are you going to teach me the Avatar State and the Spirit World?" Kikyo asked.

"Sure!" Manik replied. "First I will teach you the Avatar State." "The key to the Avatar State is that you can only activate it when you are in danger." "So I will attack you and you will attempt to enter the Avatar State."

The spirits fled as Manik started bending spirit rocks at Kikyo, then she dodged them, and then he used telekinetic Metalbending to throw some large boulders at Kikyo, but she broke them, then he started Lavabending at Kikyo, but she dodged all her attacks.

"I keep attacking you, but you're not going into the Avatar State!" Manik complained. "Perhaps I would like to have a volunteer from the audience?" He used quicksand on Sora, sinking him into the ground, as Kikyo got angrier by the minute, and when Sora had sunk into the ground, she went into the Avatar State.

Kikyo was burning the trees with Firebending, slicing the rocks with Waterbending, and destroying the campsite with Earthbending.

"It's ok, Sora is alive!" Manik said, as he freed Sora with Earthbending. Kikyo's Avatar State faded out, as she descended down to the ground.

"You need to control your rage when in the Avatar State." Manik suggested. "We will work on some more exercises later."

Meanwhile, Kobe went to see his brother, Verdo, as he was in a lodge outside of Wulong Forest.

Verdo had a red jacket with a white shirt and black jeans.

"Brother, it's good to see you!" Kobe said.

"In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions." Verdo replied.

"Look, Brother, just because we are biologically related to Azula doesn't mean you need to act like her!" Kobe roared. "I have been serving our country while you were sitting on your lazy ass fanboying about a dead ancestor!"

"You don't get it!" Verdo replied with anger. "Being the longtime descendant of Azula means much to me, that I have begun to finish what she started, by being a member of the Guang Society."

"Your'e with that evil organization that's always joked about on late night comedy?" Kobe replied.

"Yes, and I plan to bring order to the world, and find the Firelord and the Earth President and they will join us!" Verdo replied, as he left and hopped in a black truck with the Guang logo on it, and journeyed across the road.

"I must find the Avatar and let her know about this!" Kobe replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Enemy On the Horizon

Kikyo was ready to begin her next training session with Manik, as she had arrived at the campsite, with Manik sitting down in the lotus position.

"Hello, Kikyo." Manik said.

"Hey." Kikyo replied. "Listen, now that the Hawk 414 agency is a goner, how will we beat the Guang Society?"

"Search for the answer through the spirt world." Manik replied, as Kikyo meditated to see a Guang airship hovering over Ba Sing Se...

The Guang airship was hovering over Ba Sing Se, as Avani and Verdo were in the airship.

"Ok, Verdo, we are going to drop into the presidential palace, formerly the royal palace, then we are going to steal a Dai Li truck, and get the Dai Li uniforms, and then get into the Emerald Office, and then reveal ourselves to force the President to join us." Avani explained.

"But what if he doesn't?" Verdo replied.

"We kill him and take the Earth Nation by force!" Avani replied back as they jumped down to the courtyard as they conveniently landed in a Dai Li truck, then they put on the uniforms and snuck into the Emerald Office.

"Why are you two headed for the Emerald Office?" A security guard asked.

"We have orders to defend the President." Avani lied.

"Move along!" the guard said, as the fake Dai Li agents got into the President's office.

"Mr. President SIR!" Verdo and Avani said in unison.

"Please, come by my side and watch me so that no one attacks me." Akhilesh told them, as they stood guard of the president.

"Now..." Avani whispered to Verdo, as the two cuffed the President, holding him hostage in his own residence. The two Dai Li agents revealed themselves as Guang Society members.

"We will set you free if you will join us, and once you join us, you will get your military force back, and we will help you get the Earth states that were liberated by the United Forces and various rebel groups and pirates, and the states that the Water Empire still owns." "The Water Empire can have the North and South Poles as well as the Island Tribes." Avani told Akilesh.

"What if I refuse?" Akhilesh replied.

"Then we take the Earth Nation by force!" Verdo replied.

"The Earth Nation was responsible for two major wars, so I will not let the Earth Nation join another by joining you." Akhilesh responded.

"Then you will have to die." Verdo responded back, as Avani held a metal arrow in the air with her bending, and Verdo had his finger pointed to shoot green lightning, and Avani shot her arrow and Verdo shot green lightning simultaneously, causing Akhilesh's mind to black out, meaning that he was dead.

Kikyo woke from her vision of what was happening elsewhere, as she was shocked that the Guang Society control the Earth Kingdom.

"The Guang Society control two of the original four nations!" Kikyo shouted in fear. "How the hell are we supposed to defeat them without the Hawk 414?"

"Kikyo, sometimes what you are looking for has been with you the whole time." Manik said.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo responded.

"There is the United Forces, for sure, but there is something else." Manik said.

"What is that?" Kikyo replied.

"Your home nation, the Fire Nation, could help save the day." Manik responded.

"But the Fire Nation hasn't been on the offensive for years." Kikyo responded.

"Yes, but combine them with the United Forces, they have just enough military strength to take out the Guangs." Manik responded. "Although the Guangs control most of the Hawk 414 Agency's resources, we have you, and your friends, and with all that support, you can win the day."

"I see." Kikyo said, as she clenched her fist with pride, and was ready to begin her adventure.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Journey to the Spirit World

Kikyo was back for a lesson on how to meditate into the Spirit World.

"I am glad you could make it, Kikyo." Manik said. "The key to meditating into the Spirit World is relaxation, so you must calm the mind."

Kikyo took a snooze.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." Manik reacted.

Kikyo woke up and Manik tried a different approach.

"To help meditate into the Spirit World, I made you some rose tea to help calm the mind." Manik said, as he handed Kikyo a cup, she added some sweetener, and took a sip.

"Relax." Manik said, as Kikyo slowly drank the tea, as she was a little tired.

"Close your eyes, and concentrate." Manik said to encourage the Avatar.

"Focus your energy where it needs to go."

"I would already be in the Spirit World if you would shut the hell up!" Kikyo said in frustration.

"I see, so very well then." Manik responded, as he remained silent while Kikyo had meditated into the Spirit World.

Kikyo was in a canyon, as she walked alone a pathway where there were lots of hoodoos along the trail, as the spirits flew in the sky. Kikyo hiked up the mountains and saw a factory on a high plateau of the canyon.

"Hello?" She said. Suddenly there was a human spirit who had combed black hair with green eyes and a black suit and a green vest.

"Greetings." the man said. "My name is Xumo, and I ran this factory back during the reign of Kuvira."

"So the spirits worked here?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes." Xumo replied. "I was forced to be a member of the Earth Empire after they invaded my hometown, and I created this factory when Kuvira took over." "In fact everyone in my hometown was forced to be members of the Earth Empire when they took over."

"What about the spirits?" Kikyo replied.

"Oh, right." Xumo responded. "I hired spirits because I could make easy money off them, but as I knew what Kuvira was doing with them to power her machines, I decided to hire them to save them."

"What did you make in the factory?" Kikyo asked.

"Oh, just enamelware, nothing major." Xumo replied, as he handed Kikyo a teapot with Raava and Vaatu engraved on it.

Xumo sat with Kikyo in the kitchen of the factory for some tea and some cookies, as Kikyo wanted advice on the threat she was facing.

"Look, my enemy is the Guang Society, and they control the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom." "At this point, they are unbeatable!" Kikyo responded.

"Well, like a flower in the field, there is a time to bloom and a time to die." Xumo responded.

"What does that mean?" Kikyo replied.

"It means that both good and bad things must come to an end, and the Guang Society is not an exception." Xumo responded.

"So you are saying I can just let it die automatically without doing anything about it?" Kikyo responded.

"No, but it can weaken over time, like the Earth Empire did." Xumo replied. "I heard 3 of their top officers became traitors, and Kuvira's right hand man became a traitor too."

"So all I gotta do is hit its weak points and it all comes crumbling down?" Kikyo responded.

"Exactly, just like how Team Avatar took down the drill back in the day." Xumo responded. "I read about Team Avatar in school when I was young, so I know them."

"Okay, so I will be going now." Kikyo replied, as she exited the Spirit World to the physical world.

Kikyo awoke in the real world, as her friends had arrived.

"Kikyo, we found this Waterbender across the forest!" Sora said. "He wants to join us!"

To Be Continued...


	9. Assault on the North

Several ships from the Independent Earth States had landed on the shores of the Northern Water Tribe, as well as pirate ships and helicopters owned by gangs. The Earthbender ships fired their disks and smashed the gate, as the pirate ships spawned helicopters that flew over the Northern Water Tribe, air bombing the area around the royal palace.

The Earthbenders faced some Water Empire tanks, trucks and jeeps, as they took them out them with Earthbending, but sadly, they were outnumbered by large airships that spirit vine blasted all the Earth State ships, and knocked the pirates out of the sky. Soon the United Republic came to their rescue, and used spirit vine lasers on their airships to slice and dice the Northern Water Tribe.

Natsiq stepped out of her palace, and into the center of the courtyard, surrounded by enemy militia.

"You are outnumbered, Natsiq!" The United Republic General Kiyen said. "Time to surrender!"

"Fools." Natsiq replied. "You fail to know the power I possess." She started Bloodbending the soldiers as well as Kiyen, but she could not Bloodbend all those people at once.

"SPARKLING THUMP-A-ROO!" A woman by the name of Asuka Varrick said, as she dropped down from her private jet and pummeled Natsiq to the ground, as she was later cuffed and was to be tried in court.

"My name's Asuka Onyx Varrick." the woman said. "You can thank me later." Asuka went back to her jet, as it landed and she got in and flew away.

Meanwhile, Kikyo was meditating, overhearing the trials in the Northern Water Tribe, when suddenly a Waterbender with a red coat was seen in the forest.

"Hello, this is Kobe of the United Forces here." he said.

"I was wondering if I could join you because my brother is a member of the Guang Society and I want you to take him out."

"Well, if your enemy is the Guangs, then you are in!" Kikyo responded.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Rumble in Ba Sing Se

"All right." Kobe said. "I will go with you." Kobe and Kikyo got on Ganyu but the rest of the team interjected.

"We will go with you." Jaya, Sora, and Giral said in unison, while Manik didn't want to go because he had plans of his own.

"Sorry, I can't go because I am going to help liberate a Hawk 414 base in Taku with what is left of the Hawk 414 agency." Manik said.

"Ok, you do that!" Jaya replied. "Bye!"

Ganyu was flying over Ba Sing Se, as they faced fire from Guang and Earth Nation airships, as Kikyo steered her dragon to land in the courtyard of the royal palace, when suddenly there were Dai Li blocking the entrance.

"Halt!" the Dai Li ordered. "None shall pass through the gate, for the President is busy."

Jaya pulled out her two spirit vine pistols and shot them as they headed for the main office.

"Well, well well, if it isn't my little brother, Kobe." Verdo replied.

"It ends here, Verdo!" Kobe said, erupting water blasts from his hands and Kobe dodged them and was blasting green fire bolts at Verdo, but Kikyo jumped in and used her Lightningbending to shoot lightning bolts at Verdo, and then Verdo shot a green lightning bolt at Sora and burned him to death with Firebending.

"NOT SORA YOU BASTARD!" Kikyo roared, as she went into the Avatar State, using Earthbending to make a glove, and punching Verdo, then binding him to the ground with Earthbending, and burning him alive, snapping her fingers igniting the flames and roasting him to the core.

Dai Li had surrounded the area as they were ready to take out the Avatar, but a metal arrow skewered them.

"I am Avani, and in order to prevent anarchy, I am to determine who takes office now that the President is gone." I will be with the Earth Nation's Parliament to determine who is the rightful president." Avani stated.

"So you are denouncing loyalty to the Guangs?" Kikyo responded.

"Yes, it is the only way to preserve peace." Avani replied.

Meanwhile, Manik was with Himurra Sato, a descendant of Asami Sato, and Arrluk, son of Koga and Haruhi, as they were in the Guang base in Taku.

"Let's evict those Guang assholes!" Himurra said, as he flew his power suit to the base entrance as the others followed and he was shooting lightning bolts and flames at everyone, and Manik could not Metalbend, because he was a Lavabender, but Arrluk was able to Waterbend all the Guangs, and once they were all gone, the base was the headquarters of the Hawk 414.

Tenkamaru had heard that all that was left of the Guangs was him and the mystery man.

"My lord Yuzuki, what are your orders?" he said.

"Take the tank limo." Yuzuki replied. "Avatarcon is coming, the convention of Team Avatar, held in Republic City, so go in there and show the world who the real heroes are."

"Yes, my lord." Tenkamaru replied.

A/N: I will upload this chapter on Thursday and the next chapter of my FMA story on Thursday because I have some great inspiration for this fanfic and I will upload the next chapter on Friday as usual because I have a great idea for the climax that I really want to use, so I will upload it when most teenagers get home from school or close to that, so with that being said, I will see you soon!


	11. Carnage at the Con

The tank limo rolled up near the convention hotel, as Tenkamaru jumped out of it, and snuck in the back, and went backstage in one of the ballrooms, and had his escort with him.

"Ok boys, let's light it up!" Tenkamaru ordered as his crew went in and started bending at the audience in the ballroom.

Tenkamaru walked in as he began his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there is no reason to fret." "The media has fetishized Team Avatar for too long, and it is time we focus on the real bringers of peace." "Team Avatar have failed for too long to bring balance to the world, but you still worship them as gods." "We the Guang Society are the real gods of this world, and you will respect us as we bring order to everyone."

"Now I will be open to questions and autographs."

"Hey, can I sign your tombstone?" an angry female voice said, rudely, as it was revealed to be the Avatar.

"Avatar Kikyo, but how?" Tenkamaru replied.

"As the Avatar, I gotta get my PR somehow." Kikyo replied.

"Where's your team?" Tenkamaru responded.

"Right here!" Kikyo answered, as her Team Avatar showed up.

"You take out the escort, me and Kobe will deal with Tenkamaru!" Kikyo told her team members.

"I will take out Tenkamaru with you, because this event was paid for by Sheil Technologies after all." Jaya responded.

"Ok, we will take out Tenkamaru together, while Kobe deals with the escort." Kikyo replied.

"Sure thing Avatar." Kobe replied. "Guys let's move!"

Tenkamaru did some Waterbending as he was flooding the hotel, and summoning water jets to smash the monitors, banners and displays. Kikyo started Firebending to cancel out the water, but it was no use. Kikyo got Jaya to safety as she froze the water, making an ice rink of the hotel.

"Let's dance!" Kikyo said in a badass, sexy manner.

Jaja and Kikyo were skating on the ice with Tenkamaru, as Jaya called for some sort of power armor that looked like a metal man, or in this case woman.

"I call this the Iron Sheil!" Jaya replied, as she was shooting lightning bolts from her suit, and Kikyo was engaging Tenkamaru in combat. Then Jaya heated up the ice with her spirit vine laser, as it turned to water and then evaporated. Tenkamaru then Bloodbended Kikyo, as she was being used as a puppet by Tenkamaru, moving her arms and legs around.

Kikyo broke free, as she went into the Avatar State, as she enhanced it wit Firebending, and bending a swirling tornado of fire, then shot the tornado at Tenkamaru, setting him on fire, and then as the Waterbender was lying down, Kikyo enhanced her sword with Metalbending and sliced him in half, causing eternal bleeding, thus killing him.

"He's done." Kikyo said, as Jaya was on her phone.

"Call a meeting of the board." Jaya said, talking on the phone. "We got to call the convention due to terrorist attacks."

Yuzuki was sitting at his throne, as he broken his glass of Red Cactus Juice.

"What the fuck!" the Waterbender roared. "My number one man was destroyed?" He was angry, and threw an ice bolt at the monitor.

"The destruction of Republic City begins tonight, Republic City will fall with the rest of the United Republic, and I will create a new United Republic from the ashes..."

FANFIC TO BE CONCLUDED...


	12. End of the Republic

Yuzuki stood at the beach while the Guang airships flew over his head and into the city, releasing jet fighters that shot fire blasts at the buildings in Republic City, and many Earthbenders dropped out, wrecking buildings as well.

"The era of Republic City is over!" Yuzuki said, as he Waterbended a huge tsunami, creating a wave flooding the city, destroying buildings and floating cars, thus killing many. The flood swept across the city, then hit the Spirit Vine plant, causing a Spirit explosion, destroying more of the city, when suddenly the United Forces and the Hawk 414 came to get everyone to safety.

Kikyo was atop the roof of Sheil Tower with her team as Asuka was there with her.

"Ok, here's what we should do." Asuka stated. "Me and the others will take out the airships and aircraft while Kikyo focuses on defeating Yuzuki."

"How did you know about this?" Kikyo replied.

"I listen to public radio, duh!" Asuka replied, as she pulled out her phone and launched the radio app.

"We will get on Ganyu and take out the aircraft while you focus on Yuzuki, got it?" Jaya replied.

"Sure!" Kikyo responded, as she flew with her Firebending and looked for Yuzuki. Once she got to the ground, Yuzuki was in a water tornado with water rings around his body.

"I believe it is time for the Avatar's era to come to an end!" Yuzuki told Kikyo.

"Not if I can kick your ass!" Kikyo responded, as she formed a water tornado with her Waterbending, and shot water blasts at Yuzuki as he dodged them, then Yuzuki broke his tornado, and did a backflip kick, releasing a water wave at Kikyo, and she dodged it.

"You see, although I am not an Avatar, I use techniques of the four elements in my Waterbending." Yuzuki replied.

"Give it your all!" Kikyo said, sarcastically, as she had Icebended a platform for her to stand on, and she was Airbending at Yuzuki, when suddenly Yuzuki started Bloodbending Kikyo, as she was being used as a human puppet. Yuzuki was about to make Kikyo explode, when suddenly Kikyo went in the Avatar State, and ignited her Avatar State with Firebending, and then charged at Yuzuki, as he flew in a water jet.

Meanwhile, Asuka was flying on Ganyu, as Jaya was shooting down aircraft with her spirit vine SMG, and Asuka was using her lightning pistol to shoot down aircraft while Kobe used Waterbending, while Giral shot metal darts with Metalbending.

Ganyu landed on the airships, when Giral attempted to Metalbend them.

"The airships are platinum." Giral said.

"I guess there is only one thing left to do." Asuka said.

"What is that?" Jaya replied.

"DRAGON AIRSHIP SLICE!" Asuka replied as she got everyone on Ganyu, and they used Ganyu as an airship, sliding into the airships, torching the sentry on the roofs, as the dragon was sliding in formation, taking out the airships as they fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, Kikyo and Yuzuki were racing through buildings, smashing and crashing them as they flew through the city, and suddenly they landed in a parking deck in Midtown Republic City, as Kikyo's red trench coat was burned away due to her fiery Avatar State, along with her black catsuit and black high heels, so all that was left was her black tank top and all that was left of her catsuit, which was basically black hot pants.

Kikyo had burn marks on her face as well as her arms, but she wouldn't give up. Her swords already melted from the fiery Avatar State, but she would not give up.

"Come now Avatar." Yuzuki said. "We don't have to kill each other, maybe we could join forces, and we could restore balance to the world, together."

"You call this balance?" Kikyo roared. "This is destruction and mayhem!" "You aren't bringing balance, you are taking lives!" "I already took too many lives in the past, I will not take any more!" Kikyo said, crying as she ran to Yuzuki, and pressed her thumb on his head, taking away Yuzuki's bending.

"What are you doing!" Yuzuki roared.

"I am taking your bending away!" Kikyo replied, as Kikyo released her finger, and Yuzuki tried to bend, but he couldn't anymore.

"What did you do to me?" Yuzuki questioned in shock.

"I have taken away your bending." Kikyo answered. "No longer will you hurt anyone again."

Suddenly Ganyu landed in the parking lot and a Hawk 414 airship hovered above and released a ramp, as Manik and Himurra walked out.

"Yuzuki, leader of the Guang Society, you are under arrest for destruction of our noble city." Himurra said, as he cuffed Yuzuki.

"You will be tried in Yu Dao, and you will answer for everything you have done." Manik added.

"Good job, Team Avatar." Manik said. "Jaya, I am afraid Sheil Technologies is now Hawk 414 property because of the damage done to the city, so you are on your own." "The United Republic's dominance is at an end, and the torch will have to be handed to the Earth Nation." "I am sending you off to Zaofu where your new home will be."

"What about the Independent Earth States?" Kikyo responded.

"I am afraid they united into the Earth Nation after they shared common interests in taking out the Water Empire, so the Earth Nation is one big democratic country." Manik replied.

"What about the former Ba Sing Se Royal Palace?" Kikyo responded.

"It is a museum now, so Zaofu is the new capital of the Earth Nation." Manik replied. "I have to judge Yuzuki, so get on Ganyu and head to the Earth Nation."

Kikyo and Team Avatar were flying on Ganyu, hovering over the Earth Nation, as they saw Zaofu in the distance.

THE END


End file.
